Should I visit Austin or Dallas?
by kooljen9
Summary: Ally never thought Austin would like her after he read her book, neither did he but how can he hide his feelings? She has always liked Dallas and has never seen an angry side to him. Austin also has a side she never seen. Ally also realizes a secret about herself that can reverse her crush on Dallas. She doesn't want to hurt Austin or Dallas. What can she do? OC and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: Quinceaneras & Club owners

**I thought of writing this when I was re-watching "Club Owners & Quinceaneras". So instead of Ally ended her night with Dallas, Austin will come in...Just read.**

Austin POV

The night started out pretty okay and Trish's name is Patrisha...You learn something new everyday...Well Ally started to flirt with Dallas, and odviously Dallas looked like he was enjoying it. She has liked Dallas for a while and wanted to dance with him. I had to help her... The memory was kind of sweet. Until she broke my leg...

_"I must be the worst dancer in the history of dancing." Ally why do you always like put yourself down? I think I want to mess with her for a bit before I help._

_"That's not true. Dancing has been around forever, there must be someone worse." She gave me those dark daggers that makes me smile. Sometimes I can't believe how much I get under her skin._

_"Gee, thanks." There's the sarcasm I was looking for. She shouldn't even being worried about Dallas, he should feel lucky that someone like Ally likes him._

_"Don't worry about dancing with Dallas." He should be sweeping you off your feet. "Slow dancing is easy." Umm what else do I say to make her feel better? "Just follow the guy's lead."_

_"Do you think you can show me." She looks so innocent and cute when she looks at me like that. I chucked a little bit._

_"Sure." I turn on some slow music and grab her hands. For some reason my hands feel really warm and nice...When I touch her hands, so I put one on her back and fix the other so she doesn't notice that I turn over 200 degrees just from touching her...She didn't seem to notice, she was too busy concentrating on getting this right. When she steps on her own foot, she grabs the back of my neck and shoulder tighter and a chill goes down my spine...This is a weird feeling...I wish she could hurry up and get this, so we don't have to stand so close._

_"Just follow me. You can do this." Crap. She just intertwined our fingers, now I can't feel my legs. We spin around for a little bit and we're starting to have fun. She seems into it as well, so I spin her, so we're not so close. I look into her eyes and fall over and hit myself into an amp. Good job Austin, now who doesn't know how to dance. I have to come up with something quick so she doesn't think I have a crush on her. WHICH I DON'T!_

_"This is hopeless. There's no way I'm dancing at the party tomorrow." Oh, good! Because she can't dance, she thinks this is her fault. Even though it's mine. I should have been paying attension to where we were going instead of looking at her..umm..._

Time to get back to reality. Ally and Dallas have been googling to long and it's getting on my nerves. "Now's your chance to dance with Dallas."

"I'm nervous." Why? He already likes you back. He should be nervous just looking at you... I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head. "Don't be. You were great dancing yesterday with Dez. Just pretend Dallas is Dez. For some reason when I think back at Ally dancing with Dez, all I can see is her ass...was I starring at it? And her feet. Which were moving very weird...Umm back to Dallas and Ally. Not Austin and Ally.

"Alright. It's just a slow dance."

"Quit stalling." And go dance with Dallas, his eyes are starring you down and it's annoying.

"Stalling. I am not St- Blah Blah Blah Blah. Blah funny word." I tune her out a little bit when she babbles...Wait. I'm doing it again. "Stalling, Stalling, Stalling, Stalling, Stalling-"

"Ally." She was being annoying.

"Ok. I'll-ll ask him. But this song is almost over, I'll just have to wait until they play another slow song."

I hanged out for the rest of the night, but Ally looked like she was going through torture. I was kinda mad too, because Amealio hasn't shown up yet. Me and Ally were complaining about it, until Dez started putting shrimp in his pants. You never know what that guy's gonna do. Trish came over and said that Amealio was coming soon and I felt a little better. I wanted Ally to hurry up and get with Dallas, so all those weird feelings could go away. Good enough, a slow song came on. "They're finally playing a slow song! Now's your chance to dance with Dallas."

Ally went over and didn't want us to watch, but I had to make sure they would hook up.

She started to dance and talk but Trish and I couldn't tell what she was saying. But when she stopped Trish said, "Thank god. She stopped dancing."

We saw Ally pull Dallas' arm and I got excited...but then he walked away from her. My eyebrows went up. That jerk. Did he just say no to Ally. Poor Ally. We all knew he liked her back, why would he hurt her like that. I felt like throwing one of my crutches at quickly got over to Ally. I really couldn't believe what I just saw. The way Ally started talking to Trish made me want to hug her. But then Dez came flying in and crashed the party. Literally. When he destroyed the music and presents, Ally made a dove for the door. I was in shock over everything I couldn't say much.

I had to make sure Dez was okay before looking for Ally. He was, but people were starting to leave. I asked her to try to get some people to stay because I couldn't preform without an audience.

As her brother was doing a magic trick, and Trish was cut in half...I starting looking outside the ballroom and even asked someone to go into the ladies' room to see if she was in there. I finally gave up and called her. When I found her under the table, I kind of thought of telling her how I felt the other day. "Why are you hiding?" She gave me a look that said (why do you think I'm hiding?).

"I'm so embarrassed. I can't show my face in front of Dallas."

"Forget about him,he's not that great." I was about the say more about me and her but she interupted me.

"You're right." Okay now I'm going to tell her. I open my mouth and- "I don't even remember why I like him." Just because he has blah blah, and blah blah blah blah blah I like him." Wait, what did she say. Shit, Austin. Remember. When you are confroting someone. You need to listen.

"That guy doesn't know what he's missing." You can do this. "You're awesome." I was about to grab her hand and tell her how I feel, and maybe we could, I don't know. Then. Who sticks there little red head under the table. Dez. Thanks.

"Hey, guys." And of course, he just puts himself right between us. "Austin. Amealio got here. You gotta sing your song now."

"Hang on. I'm talking to Ally" And by that I meant. Go away! I was just about to tell Ally how I feel! I tried to tell him with a look, like Ally did, but it didn't work.

"There's no time. They're already starting to clean this place up." I was about to just tell Ally right in front of Dez, but the table was tooken away. Right over us. I was feeling a little down because I didn't get to tell Ally right there and then, but this wasn't about me. It was about making her feel better.

"You gonna be okay?" That was all I could say really.

"Yeah. Go kick some butt, and get yourself booked in those clubs." She always makes me smile. I got up and moved everyone off the stage and sat down to sing. Amealio was the one in the green tie...See him. Alright here I go.

"Hey everybody. I'm Austin Moon. Thanks for staying. Especially Amealio, the club owner.I'm gonna sing a song for you." When we were clapping, Dallas looked right at me. And Ally looked at him like he was a dead puppy. I was sure she was about to leave. So I stopped dead. I knew what to do. "You know what stop. I really wanted to sing for you guys. But there's only time for one song." And this was going to be the way to tell her how I feel. "And I'm going to speed that time dancing with my best friend."

"Man, that's so sweet." Way to ruin the mood. He came in for a hug.

"Not you. Ally" I smiled because Dez was so funny sometimes. I hopped over to her. She tried to unconvince me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Hit it." Ally and I dance together and it felt so nice to dance with her again, she was smiling and I was jokingly nodding my head. I wish we could always do this, maybe even more than friends...No, no. I can't.

"Thanks Austin, this is so sweet." I do something so stupid then. I spin her and say I'm gonna dip her. I was thinking of kissing her too, but then Trish's mom blows a horn in my ear and I drop her. It was kind of funny, but my ear hurted at the moment...After we found out that Amealio wasn't a club owner, we chilled and figured out how to put Trish back together. Ally was talking to a waiter to see if he could get us some drinks and Dallas walked in. I got over there and put my crutch in front of Dallas stopping him from saying anything to Ally.

"Dallas. Austin. What are you doing." She put her hand on my shoulder when she said that.

"Giving him what he deserves."

Ally POV

I didn't exscpect Austin to stand up for me the way that he did. It was so heart-warming, he has been such a different person these past couple days. I feel like he opened his heart. He's more than just a silly guy friend that's really talented and likes pancakes. "Dallas I just can't believe you would have the nerve to come back and talk to Ally. She's the most glowing and beautiful person here!"

"But Austin, I didn't mean to-", Dallas tried to say.

"Austin, what are you doing", said Dez.

"I don't know. Dallas. Be nicer to her." He turned his head to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Because she really likes you."

I tried to say something, "Aust-"

"See ya guys. I'm taking a cab." Austin started to leave, and since he had cruthes he only got a few feet before I cought up to him and planted one on him. I kissed him, hard and he kissed me back. I grabbed his hair and he threw his cruthes to the ground. He held me closer by putting his arms around my wasit. Trish must of just noticed because she yelled, "Woa", when she saw. I pullled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes and he was on the ground. "What the-Ally" Dallas had pushed him to the ground and picked me up by my wasit and pulled me into the hallway. I heard Austin shout my name and then Dallas looked angry.


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches & The Morning After

**Awesomesause325: Thank you so much! I think you were my first review! I'm glad you liked my version better than the episode.**

**LoveShipper: Yeah when I was watching the episode, you can really see what he was thinking and I just felt like embrassing that part of the show. I really wanted them to be together and Austin seems more into Ally than the other way around, so thanks for reviewing!**

**queenc2: Ally gets into a lil trouble. But Dallas doesn't do it...**

**prettyinpink21: LOL I would never want to make you cry, so I updated...umm...now... :)**

**I was so happy to see that after only a couple hours everyone loved it. This is for a contest by the way, so cross your fingers readers! Thanks for loving my first Auslly story and there's a few more to come. If you guys want to request anything in the story, I would love to put your and mines ideas together!**

"Dallas, why did you do that?" I was so confused, watching Dallas get jealous of Austin and I kissing was kind of hot.

"Why did you kiss him!?"

"No need to yell. And because he was being so sweet. Why do you care? You're the one who rejected me."

"He didn't let me explain!" Dallas was starting to get me mad.

"You need to calm down. That's no way to talk-"

"Bitch."

"What! You don't own me, Dallas." He is starting to come across as a jerk underneath that down-to-earth smile of his. Then he grabbed my arm.

"I though you were my girl."

"What. Since when." Then everything went black.

Austin's POV

Did Dallas really just push me? Oh. Hell with this. I don't care if I have a broken leg, I'm giving him a piece of my mind. When he dragged Ally into the hallway, Dez helped me up. "Dude, you shouldn't of done that." Dez told me that while throwing a shrimp into his mouth.

Trish walked up and said, "Yeah, Austin what were you thinking. You can't just play with Ally's emotions like that."

I tried to defend myself. "But she kissed me."

"Yeah, but you came on to her first", Dez said pointing his finger at me.

"She needed a pick me up. And Dallas was being a real jerk to her. I had to stand up for her." Dez and Trish were both starring at me.

"So that means you don't like Ally," Trish said smiling.

I had to think about it. "Not really. But I-"

"Great. I'll go tell Ally. Maybe she can still come out a winner." She turned around to look down the hall and gasped.

"What!" Me and Dez both said it at the same time. When I looked, I saw Dallas grab Ally's arm. I quickly hopped in front of Dez and Trish holding one cructh and threw it at Dallas out of anger.

But Trish moved my hand and said, "No". But it was too late. I threw it but when she moved me. It didn't hit Dallas. It hit Ally in the back of her head. She dropped. Dallas looked at me scared and ran towards the exit. Trish and I screamed, "Ally!" Dez didn't because he had his head in his pants. Ha, that's sounds negative...Back to Ally. We all ran up to her and I knelled and put her head on my lap while Dez helped Trish get her dress through the door. She was out cold.

Ally's POV

That morning I woke up with a real headache. I sat up and a ice pack fell on my lap. "What the." I looked around the room and it wasn't mines. "Where am I." Everything was a blur. I started to remember what happened last night. Me. Dallas. Didn't dance. Said no. Austin sweet. Kissed. Wait. What! Dallas. Angry. Did Dallas hit me last night? The room started to look clearer. Oh. My. Pickles. This is Austin's room! I screamed. Loud. I noticed Austin was sleeping on the floor with three pillows. He was wearing pajamas. He jumped up like a cat screaming, "Moon!" He almost fell over but put his hand by his sides. I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing the dress I had on last night. I was wearing a nightgown. That didn't belong to me. Austin was rubbing his eyes when I screamed again. He jumped up again. "Oh. Good morning to you two Ally." He got up, like everything was all fine and dandy and this was normal and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your head feeling better?" He said it while pointing to the icepack. I pulled his shirt, so our foreheads were touching. "What did we do last night?" He looked scared. But I had to know. My virginity was on the line here, at 15. Oh lordy. And. With Austin Moon.

**So did you guys enjoy the second chapter? Dislikes? Likes? What do you think happened to Ally after she passed out? Leave reviews! Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to make some suspence.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crushes & Choices

**Thanks for following and reviewing guys it means a lot. Some of you said the most sweetest things, anyways here it is guys.**

Austin's POV

_"No I love you guys!" Austin shouted over the screaming crowd of fans. This was the second stop on his world tour. Well it was a dream. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" He smiled at the sound of them chanting his name. "What song would you like me to sing to you guys?" He couldn't quite understand some of them, but he heard one he liked, he signaled his band to start playing. "Who am I?"_

_"Austin Moon!" He heard them shout._

_"Austin what?!"_

_"Austin Moon!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Moon!" Then he heard someone screaming behind him, he turned around and it was Ally. On his stage. Then everything became a white blur._

He was back in his bedroom. He nearly fell over because the scream shocked him, but he could himself. He looked around his bedroom and saw Ally. Awake. Great. She looks a little better. Then she screamed again. Woa. Ally, calm down. Her head must be boggled. "Oh good morning to you two Ally." She started looking around the whole room. She knew where she was. I sat on the edge of bed and said, "Your head feeling better?" She had this crazy look in her eye. I wonder what she was seeing. I had no idea how hard she hit her head last night. Then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her so that our foreheads were touching. My whole entire upper body felt hot. Not again.

"What did we do last night?" She looked right into my eyes. Woa. Someone must of got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Does she remember?

"We went to Trish's birthday party last night." She dropped her clucthes from me and looked at me like I was an idoit.

"I know that! Why am I in different clothes! In your bed!" My eyes grew wide. I laughed. "You think this is funny? Austin!"

"No. We didn't do anything last night. We couldn't anyways. Unless you wanted me to." She looked a little more confortable and then threw a pillow at me.

"But why am I here, then? If you didn't 'do' anything to me?"

"Oh because Trish didn't know where to take you last night."

_Trish came over to us when I proped your head up because you were knocked out. "Ally! Now I know someone who would do something more stupider than Dez."_

_"Yes", Dez said pumping his arm into the air._

_"It wasn't my fault. I was aiming for Dallas. You moved my hand." I looked up at her when I said that._

_"You shouldn't of threw anything at all!" Trish started to look angry._

_"Guys. It's almost midnight. I have to head home", Dez said looking at his watch. "You coming too, Austin."_

_"No. I have no make sure Ally's ok." I shook her a little bit. She still didn't wake up._

_"Well. She can't go home", Trish said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Why not?" I hoped her dad was home._

_"Because I told her dad if the party last too long that she would sleep over my house." Dez left then._

_"Well then. Let's take her to the limo." I said._

_"I can't." Trish was starting to sound impossible._

_"Trish! Where are we suppost to take her?" Trish slapped Ally._

_"Trish!" I rubbed Ally's check to make sure it wouldn't get red._

_"What? When you slap someone, they always wake up in the movies?" She took her tiara off. "We can't take her to my place because I didn't know that my mom was having some friends over to brag about me becoming a working woman, and some other stuff like that."_

_"I wish I could take her to my house", I mummbled._

_"That's a great idea!" Trish must of heard me. The waiter came over with some glasses of water. "Great", Trish said as she took the glass. Then she poured it on Ally's face. It splashed on me a little. "This is a rental!" I shouted at her and wiped the water away from Ally's hair. "Wow. She's really not waking up."_

_"Why not your house. You think your parents would say no to bringing a girl over?"_

_"No. They're down town fliming a mattress commercial for their shop. And I'm not allowed to have anyone over for the weekend."_

_"So what! This is an emergency."_

_We carried Ally to a cab and drove over to my house. We put her in my bed when we got there, and I put some ice in a blue ice pack and went upstairs. I found Ally spread out on my bed. That sounded like something I was interested in. Right focus. Not thinking of how hot Ally looks but making sure she's ok. Her shoes were off and near the bed. "Trish?"_

_"Yeah," she said sticking her head out from my closet._

_"Get out of there!" I ushered her away from my closet. "What were you doing in there?"_

_"Finding something for Ally to wear. But I didn't see anything but skinny jeans and the usual stuff you wear."_

_"Hey", I said closing my closet door. "I don't always wear skinny jeans." She glared at me. "Ok. Most of the time I do. And why can't Ally just sleep in her dress?"_

_"Because it's new and she would kill us." Trish gave me a "duh!" look._

_"She could always wear one of my white t-shirts..."_

_"Funny." Trish looked at me. "I'm going to see if your mom has anything", she said walking out._

_"Ok. But don't touch anything or put anything out of place." I walked over to Ally and made her confrotable on my bed and put the icepack on her head._

"And Trish dressed me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I wouldn't touch you." I thought some...guy thoughts... "Unless you want me to."

She giggled. "Austin. What was last night about?" I thought about that kiss.

"Ahh. So you remember?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember was kissing you and Dallas had an angry face on. At first I thought he hit me. But I knew he would never do something like that."

"Oh. So you still like him."

"Well yeah. But I know that you said those things because you being a good friend." What?

"But why did you kiss me?" Seriously are you ignoring the fact that happened.

"I better get dressed and head to Trish's house." What? Ally.

"Ally." She quickly scooped up her shoes and dress. And shut the door behind her. I had to admit it to myself. I was falling. For Ally Dawsin.

Ally's POV

I had to storm out because I was completely confused. Austin was joking about other stuff that he's never joked about. Like us. And how I look. It's like we were. A couple. But Dallas was. Has kind eyes and hair that flops just the right way. We work so close and yet we're so far apart. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze. And he's named after a city in Texas. Dallas. What a cute...oh no. Now that I think of it...I like Dallas for all the qualities that Austin has...I can't believe this. I thought I...Oh my god. Did I like Dallas and Austin this entire time. I have to tell someone. Not Trish. At least I know someone that will alwaya listen. My book.

I open the door and walked out of the bathroom and down to the door. I didn't want to look at Austin. Especially when discovering that I liked Dallas for all the reasons I would like Austin. And quickly exited his house and started to speed walk. I knew how to get from Austin's to Trish's house by foot. "Ally, please wait." When I heard that I walked even faster. I looked behind me and Austin was trying to catch up with me. Without any shoes on and hopping because of his broken leg. Why does he have to make me feel pity for him? I stop and turn around to face him. "Austin. Why are you outside with no shoes?"

"Because. I just can't let you just leave like that."

"Why not. Your parents aren't here. Your not allowed to have anyone over anyways?"

"Stop pretending like nothing happened yesterday Ally." Can't he see I'm trying to avoid this conversation.

"Because nothing did happen, exscept I got my feelings mixed up and you made me black out."

"I'm sorry. Dallas was..."

"What did Dallas do. Nothing. He got a little jealous." I turned around.

"Ally. I-" He was cut off because someone pulled up in a car. It was Dallas. He was a year older than me and could drive, right.

"Ally. I heard what happened. Are you ok? Let me drive you home?" He said it while rolling down the window.

"Ally. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. Let me make you breakfast at least. I make a mean pancake." Austin wanted me to go back inside and Dallas wanted to drive me home.

"Dallas. You want to drive me home?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about yesterday. I just can't dance. That's why I said no."

"Oh." Really Ally that's all you could pull out of your mouth.

"Look, Dallas. How did you know she was here. Your following us now." Us?

"I wasn't the one who hit her in the back of the head." Oh no. Ally. What did you get yourself into.

"You might of", Austin added.

"What's that suppost to mean?" I got nervous when Dallas said that to Austin.

"Ally, just come inside. Please." Austin grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you come home. Maybe your dad wants you to work at Sonic Boom." Oh crap. Now they want me to make a choice.

**So how do you think Ally feels in the place she's in. Who should she go with? Or what do you think is gonna happen next. Leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries & Drivers

**The new chapter is here! And I'm glad that I have new reviews!  
Ausllyluvr: I could tell just by your name that you wanted her to pick Austin. Well, if you have any request just say. Other than the fact that you want Auslly to rule. Which they get together by the end.  
Awesomesause: I wasn't going to give more than one shout out to a reviewer but I had to tell you what happened when I read your review. I was like no I haven't seen the promo! Oh yes! And I ran into the living room to turn on the TV and I sliped and hit my toe. No seriously. This really happened, I was so culmsy and hungry for some Auslly. LOL I'm so stupid sometimes. Well I guess the promo hasn't aired yet where I live.  
Enough chit-chat! Here it is!**

Austin's POV

Ally for some reason let me take her hand. I wanted to send the shock that went up my arm to her hand, but she didn't look like she felt the same way. What if she doesn't like you back. Of course she doesn't Austin. That was your fault. Back when you thought that you and Ally should remain friends so it wouldn't reck the friendship and great partnership you had.

_Dez sat down and started to read her personal book. Which of course I knew was wrong. "Can't stop now. This is some good stuff. It's all about some guy she has a crush on." Well that's pretty interesting. I havn't known Ally for a while and maybe she'd be less tense if she had a boyfriend. Ok now I have to know who it is. I leaned down to read it as well and it looked more like a poem than gossip. A chuckle came out my mouth. My eyes grew wide when I read the guy had floppy hair...like me. What! It can't be me. A guy named after a city in Texas...That is so me. "No it's me. Ally's got a crush on mi-" Dez put his hand in my face and shhed me._

_"Don't spoil it. I'm a slow reader." He finshed scanning the rest of the page and jumped up. "Woa!" He walked over to me. "Ally's got a crush on you." I re-read it almost five times trying to convince myself that it could be someone else. But who else has all those qualities that I do. As I was re-reading it, Dez ate all the jelly he had._

_"I can't believe Ally has a crush on me."_

_"I can't believe I ate all that jelly."_

_"Ally's awesome, but I just don't feel that way about her." The first time I met her, I thought she was kind of uptight but really talented. I thought she was really hot, but I told myself not to fall for her so I wouldn't reck the partnership. But now she likes me. "We're two different people." I tried to come up with our differences so that Dez couldn't figure out that I even thought of liking her. But really I was hoping that opposites don't attract. But, Dez tried to unconvince me. "You never know, she might have not been writing about you", he said as he stood up to show me the page again._

_I showed the places why I thought it was me, and Dez took each sentence to make sure it was me. And that was it. We were convinced. Now that I knew. Things were gonna be super weird between us. I wish we wouldn't have read the book._

"Austin." I quickly snapped back to reality. I hope she would come back inside with me. She wouldn't dare go with Dallas. Ally deserved to be treated like a princess. No matter what. "Austin. I think I-" She was cut off because a familiar voice called her name. Oh no.

Ally's POV

I was about to tell Austin who I was going with but I was cut of because my dad called out my name. My dad found me. Here of all the places. Oh, great. Austin quickly let go of my hand and put it behind his head scratching his head. I turned around to find my dad stomping towards us. I haven't seen him look this angry in a while. Austin looked nervous. "Allison Sarah Dawsin." Oh man, was he mad. "I called Trish's house this morning to see if you woke up ok and it turns out that you never stayed over her house."

"Mr. Dawsin, she-"

"Excuse me. But I am talking to my daughter. Austin I thought you were a good boy."

"Dad, he had no choice to take me to his place." I tried to defend Austin.

"I don't want to hear it, Ally. You should of told me that you couldn't go to Trish's house. I would have understanded."

"Dad, you would have been asleep." Austin stepped up.

"Mr. Dawsin. If your going to blame anyone. Blame me." My dad was tapping his foot. That meant he was thinking about something. Which was bad. My dad never thought through a decison.

"Your right, Austin. I don't want you to see my daughter anymore."

"What!" Austin and I shouted it at the same time.

"Dad. You can't do this! He's my partner", I stomped my heel to the ground.

"How can I trust him? Allison, I know you would never do anything with him...So to make sure of it, I don't want you see him. I don't care if he was your partner. He was doing all the singing. You were never going to get famous."  
"Dad! How could you say that!?"

"Mr. Dawsin. She hit her head. Trish and I didn't know what to do!"

"A hospital could of helped. How did you know she didn't have a concusion? You have some irresponcible friends Ally. Trish can't even keep a job." That was the last straw. I stormed into the street and went around Dallas' car. "Ally, please", Austin said.

"Allison, where are you going?" I opened the car door quickly got in and said, "Drive!" And we flew away. I didn't want to see my dad after he insulted Trish and Austin. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Austin nearly jump on the car.

Austin's POV

"Mr. Dawsin." He looked right at me in angry as I was standing in the street in front of my house.  
"Who was that in the car? Where is my little girl going? So help me-" I interupted him. I had to get him to trust me again.

"That was Dallas."

"The boy that works at the cell phone cover place thing?" Mr. Dawsin started to calm down.

"Yeah. Look if you don't like me for giving your daughter a place to stay while she had a head indury...then...your really not gonna like Dallas."

"You are the closest to Ally. If she really trust you. Then I know you treated her with respect. Promise me on your own now and future relationship with my daughter that you didn't do anything but dance with my daughter last night."  
"I pormise, Mr. Dawsin. Plus. Ally's one of my best friends. I would never do anything like that."

"Now one more question."

"Yes, Mr. Dawsin." I was gald her father cared more about where Ally was than how my pants felt about her.

"Do you know where my daughter might be." He looked at me with desperatation in his eyes.

"Yes. And I have a plan. Now where's your car?" I really hope this will work. To get Ally, her father's trust, and keep Dallas' hands off of her.

**So what did you guys think? Bet you weren't exspecting that! So leave reviews. What would you have done in Ally's place? The same? Maybe different. And remember, Ally doesn't remember Dallas calling her bitch or that whole disscussion in the hallway. Next Chapter will be up soon. What do you think Austin's plans are?**


	5. Chapter 5: Geese & Good Girls

**Thanks for the reviews! Only two more chapters to go before It all ends! Auslly!**

**LoveShipper: Yeah. As much as he wanted to, Austin couldn't sleep in the same bed as Ally because he would feel weird about it. And Ally would probably be angry. Your review made me laugh.  
Mr. Dawsin was overreacting because he thought that Austin...well...you know...with Ally...he was jumping to conclusions. That's why I had to write what I thought he would say if that's what he thought. Dallas likes Ally, so I don't think he would take her anywhere to her doom, so she's well...just read. LOL**

**So guys. I have a question for you. I had to watch the promo for that new episode of Austin and Ally that comes out September 9. And something tells me that I shouldn't have watched it because the episode is 2 weeks away and the wait is gonna kill me! So here's the question:**

**What if. In the new episode "Albums & Auditions". When Austin is done singing his song. You know. The slow version of the theme song. He says, "I'll miss you most of all Ally. Because I love you." And her mouth drops and the episode ends. Just like that. And it said TO BE CONTINUED. Wouldn't you guys just die! I know I would.**

**In my reviews vote if you want that to happen, or Ally kisses him after the song and the episode ends there. If that happens I would be in war with my niece saying, "I TOLD YOU SO!" Who else would have a moment like that? Ok, enough of that. I know people people are curious to see what happens next.**

Ally's POV

I knew where I wanted to go, I just had to get Dallas to go there. "You can just park right here." Dallas parked and sticked his head out the window. "Are you sure this is where you wanted to go." Dallas smiled. He had something different in mind then Ally did. "Yeah. This is where the pond used to be", she said after they got out the car. She ran over to a bench. "But the bench is still here!"

"Ally? What are you talking about. Don't you want to go inside?" What?

"Why would we want to go inside a apartment building?" Dallas blushed.  
"I thought it was something else." Oh. Did he think it was a motel...All boys think the same.

"Anyways. I used to come here to write songs and listen to the geese, but it's all gone now. They tore down the pond to make it into this apartment building." I looked to the side where Pickles used to come out the bushes, but now in it's place was a mailbox. Dallas put his arm around me. "Thanks for the confort Dallas." Then Dallas kissed me. It was our first kiss. It was really tender and I kissed him back. I felt sparks. We moved our heads back and started to kiss me neck. "Dallas."Then he started sucking and kissing. It felt really good, it was almost hard to talk. "Dallas." I put my hands up the his chest to try to push him away, but I couldn't."Dallas. Public." It was all I really good say. I didn't want to be seen as the girl getting suduced in public. "Should we go somewhere else." He stopped and pulled his head back away from me.

"No. I just want to stay here in my memories. Coming to the pond always made me feel better."

"Ally. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" I knew this was coming.

"PICKLES!" Ally jumps up!

"Excuse me?" Dallas was angry. Again.

"That my goose's name. What's it doing over there. By that window?"

"Ally. Answer me." He pulls her back down to sit.

"I think a goose running around in its not natural habitat is more important than you." Dallas stands up and pushes Ally right off the bench and walks away. "Call me, later. I'm no longer in the mood." Then Austin came. And jumped on his back.

Austin's POV

As her dad was driving to the only animal reserve in town, he was babling about how he hoped Ally was safe. Now I know where Ally gets it from. It was really hard to find where Pickles was on google. Good thing her dad has GPS. We went to the animal reserve and I gave Mr. Dawsin a clipboard. It was suppost to make it look like he was suppost to pick up the goose, but really it had what he was going to say on it. "Now, Austin. Help me again. How does it help me find my daughter by picking up a goose from this animal reserve."

"You'll see. Now take this and say what is ever on the clipboard to the guy behind the desk."

"Alright Austin." Mr. Dawsin entered in the building and went over to the man behind the desk. "Hi I suppost to be here to pick up a goose."

The man behind the desk looked up from the computer. "Oh. Your the man from the film industry." Mr. Dawsin searched the clipboard for something to say.

"Yes. Can't we hurry this up, I'm going to be late." The guy behind the desk bought it and led him to where they kept the animals. "Which one would you like?"

"I am suppost to have one named, Pickles." The man frowned.

"That one usually doesn't listen for some odd reason. It just runs around." Mr. Dawsin didn't know what to say again but found something that Austin wrote.

"I'll take it. We need one like that." Austin thought it had took forever but soon enough Mr. Dawsin had came out with a goose on a dog lesh. Weird. He put it in the back seat and got into the car.

"Finally. What took so long?" Austin was nervous.

"The guy kept asking me questions that I couldn't find on this clipboard. Now stop horse playing. Where is Ally?"

"You have to trust me here. We need to go back to the mall and just stay in Sonic Boom. I promise to bring back Ally. But I have to do this alone. She's probably still mad at you for saying those stuff about Trish and me."

"Ok. You're right. I might have overreacted. Ok let's go."

When Mr. Dawsin parked in the mall parking lot Austin made his way to the place where Ally took him once where that pond was. All he found was an apartment building. Then he saw Dallas' car. I KNEW SHE WOULD BE HERE! Austin let Pickles run free towards the apartment and I saw Dallas and Ally arguing over by the bench that used to have goose poop on it. Then I heard Dallas yell, "Answer me!" Woa. What were they talking about. I made me a little mad to see that he grabbed her again. So I walked around the car and hid near a brick wall next to a walkway. I heard Ally talking about the goose. Great! She saw it. The plan was working. Then Dallas pushed Ally to ground and started to walk away. Did he just touch her. I am gonna pop his head off. I couldn't control myself I leaped and jumped. Landing right on Dallas' back...Opps.

**So. What did you guys think? Do you think they're gonna fight? What do you think Ally will do? Leave a review! And what do you guys think of me making my own version of Albums & Auditions? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting & Flirting

**I just wanted to explain Dallas in my story so people would understand his actions. He's more has abusive and anger issues and he takes it out on Ally because she's the only person that really talks to him and when she wasn't paying attention he lost it. Also later you find out that all the times he was mad at Ally he had been drinking.**

**BTW Albums & Auditions aired where I live three days ago and I am so excited. A week left. You can do it Jenny!**

I didn't want to attack Dallas. In didn't even think that he would fight me back because my leg was broken, but he did. Yesterday I wouldn't have even thought for a moment that this would be happening today. I didn't think that I would try to get with Ally. I know she doesn't like me back. Especially because I'm fighting her crush, but he did push her. So I jumped on his back and we feel in the grass. "Austin!" Ally was still on the ground but got up when she said that. We rolled on our side and I swong for his face but I hit him the side of his forehead. He pined me and punched me in the stomach. I yelped and kicked him in the crocth because I couldn't move my arms. He grabbed it with one hand and moved to the side to punch me in the face. My hands were free but my stomach hurted and I closed my eyes because I knew he was gonna hit me in the face. I really thought he was gonna hit me in the eye but he fell back yelling. He opened my eyes and Pickles was attacking Dallas. Pickles was biting his nose and then Ally ran over to me. "Austin. Are you ok?"

Ally turned her head at Dallas because he said, "Get this fucking thing off me!"

"Pickles bread," Ally shouted out and Pickles flew over to us. Dallas fell on his back holding his nose moaning. I grabbed my stomach because it really started to hurt. "Thanks, Ally."

Ally smiled and said, "I should thank you. Thank you for standing up for me."

"I had to Dallas was acting like a total jerk."

Ally's POV

Dallas didn't want to be bothered, so he left the minutie Pickles made another noise. When he drove away, I helped Austin over to the bench. He was grabbing his stomach, so I knew that's where he got the hardest blow. I pulled up his shirt so I could see if it was ok. He sqiurmed a little. It didn't bother me because I've seen him without a shirt before, but he blushed. I didn't even pull it up an inch or touched it and he said, "ah!"

"Don't be five years old now. Nevermind. You own a coloring book." We smiled at each other. It looked red, about to bruse at any minutie.

"Ally", he said when I put his shirt down.

"What." I looked at him spread out over the bench with his lags proped up on my lap.

"Are you Dallas' girlfriend?" I felt the blood rush to my checks. I hoped I wasn't blushing because that was another way to say yes.

"He never asked me out. He said no when I asked him to dance. And I would never date anyone who got into a fight with you."

"Good. Because I could never let him hurt you." He rubbed my shoulder. I knew that time I really was blushing. Maybe he did like me back.  
"Austin?"

"Yes, Ms. Dawsin." He chuckled.

"Remember how you said that you didn't want me to like you because you didn't want to ruin our friendship." His smile was whipped away.

"Yeah...I remember."

I didn't look at his face when I said this, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you yesterday. I was caught up in the moment." He was quiet for a few minuties before he spoke again.

"Well. I sure feel like a hippocrite." He tighten the coners of his mouth.

I frowned and said, "Why do you say that?" He took a deep breath. I think he's going to say something important.

"Because I really like you, Ally." I was so happy to hear that. "Ally. I don't regret anything I said or did these past few days. Except for the part where I broke my leg." We smiled. "I just don't think anyone should treat you like Dallas did. I might think that you're a goody two shoes. But your _my_ goody two shoes. My heart started to race again like it did yesterday when he was sticking up for me. I knew this was the right moment to do this. I leaned in and kissed him. This time softer than yesterday's. We hugged each other as we kissed and this moment couldn't be more perfeation. As I pulled away from the kiss he stood up. "Austin. I like you too. I didn't realize that my mind wanted you until recent. I thought I liked Dallas, but we both say how that worked out. And I want you to know that I am all yours. He fixed himself so that he was sitting next to me and he moved close so that our hips were touching. I felt butterflys all over body. But I leaned on his shoulder and he put both arms around me and kissed my check. "Now. I think we need to head to Sonic Boom. You're dad wants to apologize." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and we interlocked our fingers and walked to the mall holding hands (with Pickles waddling right behind us of course). Like a couple. This was an amazing day. And I wouldn't forget it for the world.

**If you guys think the story is over. It sort of is. I want to do an Epolouge where I countinue my story into other episodes. Let me know if you guys like that idea or to end the story here? Hoped you liked the ending!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogues & Endings

**queenc1: About Albums and Auditions, it sounds right but watching and studing the promo it looks like they're more upset at her leaving but not at their own expence. The slideshow/video looks like a goodbye to Ally. But you can tell that she's not leaving because there's a season two, so Austin must have said something that makes her not want to leave... ;) But I could be wrong as well.  
haha i will keep going thanks to you. It made my day, well night. Ha!**

**LoveShipper: Well. I think I left out the part in Ally's POV where she told Pickles to attack Dallas because he was hurting Austin. But yeah I can't wait until the real show had the confessions. ;)**

**Awesomesause: Yeah, my mom is the same way. She always tells me that I get memorized on the computer and she rolls her eyes whenever I cry over something on Disney and such.**

**Guest: Don't know what Taylor Swift has to do with Austin & Ally, but I hope the song relates to the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
Sorry if this was really long, but I had no idea what I was getting myslef into, but it's up to you if you want to see how their relationship turns out!**

Deejays & Demos- Ally's POV (3 months later)

Feeling bored at the store because Trish, Austin, and Dez haven't shown up yet. An elderly man showed up and asked me for an electric guitar. I showed him where they were and he pointed to one of the red ones. I picked it up and looked at it. I wonder why he would want one. He told me it was for himself. He did have a walker for crying out loud. "Are you sure you want _this_ guitar sir." I cleared my throat. "It's just that we don't sell many of these to people your age." I laughed a little, trying not to sound to harsh. He frowned at me. I tried to come up with something fast. "Because you have to at least be 21, and clearly your not, may I see your ID." He took it from me and played it like a rockstar. I starred in awe. It was so cool. "Will you be my grandpa?" He smiled at me shaking his head and gave me the guitar. He walked over to look at other guitars and Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at the greeting card store." I laughed. That joke never gets old. Her new jobs were always fun. She took a card out of her smock of handed it to me and said, "Here. Give this to me."

"Ok." I chulcked. "Congradulations at your new job." She smiled like she never seen it before. "Thanks. You shouldn't have." She turned to me and hugged me. I learned not to argue with Trish. "It was nothing. I walked behind the conter as Austin ran in with Dez right behind him.

Austin's POV

I was so excited with the news I coould barely hold in it me. As we were running to Sonic Boom I just had to tell Trish. And my new girlfriend. We've been dating for about 3 or 4 months I think. "You guys are not going to believe this! Dez! Give them the news!" I tapped Dez and he literally was giving daily news, like he was on television. Trish gave a stank face and Ally looked confused. I pushed him. "Not that news! I'm doing my first radio interview!" Ally and Trish were shocked. "Miami Mack from Fm 10.9 is broad casting live from the beach!"

"That's great Austin", Trish said. Then she handed me a card. "Here." That said exactly what I had just said. Weird card. Trish said they made cards for everything. They really do.b Ally walked over me. "Austin! This is huge!" She nearly jumped on me and kissed me. My eyebrow went up. "I like this present better than the card." She gave me her dark daggers still with her arms around my neck. "Miami Mack is the most popular DJ in florida.".

Dez made Ally feel bad because I'm in the limelight more than her. I was about to get a soda in the music room but Ally was in there doing something weird with her mouth, but then she started singing so beautifully. I clapped and Ally jumped up. "Austin. How long have you been standing?" I'm still seeing her make those funny faces. I went over to the table where she told me to get my favorite song. I asked Ally if what Dez said bothered her, and she said she didn't mind. She likes to write songs for herself and I really think that she sounds amazing. That's my girl for ya. After she made a weird position to tell me she was ok with it, I said, "Good. Because I could never do what I do without you. Babe, your awesome." She smiled and hugged me. She half way let go of the hug saying, "Thanks Austin." Then Dez made a noise like he was watching a romantic movie.

I don't know what I was thinking but I wanted Ally to get some reconition, so I played her song on the radio and Mack loved it. But he anted Ally on the radio. So we made a plan for Ally to sing the song in the booth and for Trish to pretend to be Ally and lipsing out there. But Dez did something wrong and messed it up and had Trish singing various songs.

Ally's POV

Austin and I were hanging out for a little bit at Sonic Boom, the next day after the interview gone wrong and he was about to hold my hand but I pulled away. I wanted to thank him. "I know the interview didn't go so well. But thanks for trying to share the spotlight with me."

"Listen. It doesn't matter that the world doesn't know how talented you are. I always will."

"Thanks Austin." We hug over the desk and I kissed him on the check and he tried to put his hands on my butt, but I pulled away. Austin could be a nice guy, but he's still my boyfriend.

Songwriting & Starfish- Ally's POV

We've been in the police station all morning and we've been trying to explain why we came out of the icecream shop, looking like we were robbing it. But really we were looking for my book that Trish left in the cart. We would have gotten out there more quickly if we would have left the door slightly opened. We had to tell the whole story to make sure he understood why we came out the way that we did. Dez wasted our one phonecall so we hadto finish what happened. Dez was talking about his starfish to the face and Officer Dunphy said, "I still don't understand how you guys all ended up at the icecream shop."

"Well we had the verses, but we couldn't figure out a cool chorus", Austin chimed in.

"So we had to pull an all-nighter to finish the song", I added as well. The memory came back clearly as I was telling it.

_Austin and I were in our practice room at the piano where we write our songs. "Ok, ok what about this." I started to play and sing, "Summer at the beach, rocking shades, bed, pillow, tired." I really was tired. Especially from our long day at the beach. "Dreams." I hit my hands on the piano and it made a noise as my head fell on Austin's lap. His hair looked like shit. _

"I know your not talking."  
"Shut up and let me finish."

_He starred off into space for a little bit before shouting my name into my ear to wake me up. I got all excited for some reason and said, "Did we finish the song?" I leaned my head on his shoulder. He gave me a frown and said, "No. But you slobbered a little bit on the keys and a little on my shorts." He leaned his head on mines as well. "Why are we having a such hard time coming up with lyrics for the chorus?" I perked up with an idea. "Maybe I have some old ideas in my songbook." I stood up and looked through my bag but couldn't find it. Austin slowly got up and followed. "Oh no. I left my book in Trish's icecream cart." I put my book down and got my phone. I was awake now. "I'm calling her."_

_"Are you kidding. I'ts four am. And Trish is asleep."_

_"Austin, please. Trish is my best friend. She'll understand."_

"She didn't."

"I didn't."

They countinued the story on from there. I was tired of them contradicting me, my boyfriend was still the same ol' Austin. I still know...And like. Before I knew it I heard Austin say, "And that's why we were in the icecream shop." I nodded my head like I was listening.

"Do you believe our story now officer", Trish.

He waved his pencil at us and said, "You know what I do." We all cheered and Austin asked if we were free, but he said no. We all stood up saying, "what!"

"You just admited into breaking into the icecream shop and stealing..." He had to look at his notebook. "Fruity mint swirl. Forget about the beach bash. Forget it. You kids aren't going anywhere." He motioned us to sit down. We were upset, so I held Austin's hand, but then Austin got a bright idea.

Austin's POV

I was for sure that we were going to be at that station all day. I was upset that we were going to miss the chance to get my song on the radio. Wait. My and Ally's song. She hates it when I get possesive. She was my girlfriend, but she still acted like the same Ally. That I l-l...like. "I still can't believe we're going to miss the beach bash after all we went through writing that song."

"That song will still be the hot summer jam, even if I have to sing it personally to all the men, women, and children in Miami. He started singing the song with a really hiogh pitched voice. Then Trish ripped off the starfish. The officer and her wanted to pepper spray him. Sometimes it hints me that Trish may tease Dez because she sort of likes him. But that's just insane. Hey. Ally and I got together. What's the possiblity that they couldn't bond on that level as well. I was interupted in my thoughts by Ally saying, "Austin. Check it out." The officer was playing some mad druming skills with just two pencils. They all clapped when he was done and I followed. He said he was sorry but I tried to convince him that I really liked it. "That's ok, your good." He took the compliment and told us about his father saying that he had no chance. Like Ally's dad and mines. Then I got the idea. "It's too bad that I'm not playing in the beach bash because I'd ask you to sit in with my band."

"Yeah. You two could totally be jaming on stage with each other in two hours, but." She snapped her fingers and made a silly noise. She's so cute. "We're stuck in here." I could tell that we were all on the same page. He almost caught what we were trying to do, but we sung the song at the beach bash, him playing the drums of course, and I had a great time. I won, too. And got to be on the radio. We planned to go to the beach that day

Ally's POV

I was so excited to hear Austin on the radio singing my song, that I wrote. With his help of course. While we were listening to it. I had goose bumbs. We clapped and cheered when it was over. He breathed out. "I can't believe it. Our first song on the radio. I always dreamed of this day." I went over to him and went on his other side putting my arms around him. "This is awsome." He kissed me. I could see he was happy. Dez and Trish made a face and said, "Eww."

"Get used to it guys", Ally said. "I think now I know what was missing all those times I didn't have fun at the beach."

"Me", I said. She rolled her eyes. "Your good friends", Trish said.

"No. My best friend." I went over to show them my icecream. "I love you fruity mint swirl." I ate the icecream. I was a good day, but Dez stuck us all together. You never knew what that guy has on him.

Burglaries and Booby Traps- Ally's POV

As I was walking to Austin's house, I was so mad at him. Boyfriends aren't suppost to rob their girlfriends stores. I was so mad when he was late to our practices for the thrid time in the row. At first I thought he was being a slaker. I'm still thinking about how we got into our first fight as a couple.

_"Aren't you suppost to be rehearsing with Austin." I rolled my eyes. Bringing it up was just getting on my nerves. "He still hasn't shown up. This is the third time he's been late."_

_"Maybe he had an emergency." Then Austin walked in walked in with Dez behind him. "Hey guys, we just went to an awesome concert." Does he care about anyone but himself. "At the emergency room?" Oh look. There goes Trish trying to play it off. "No. At the beach", Dez said. "I think I still have some sand in my shoe. Then he took it off and dumped it on the store floor. Dez...When will he ever learn. "That's a lot of sand", Austin not realizing that I was really mad at him._

_"I knew about the Bruno Mars concert too. But...I didn't go because we made a comitment to rehearse at four o' clock."_

_"You can't set a time for creativity." He was not trying to make himself come out a winner._

_"Yeah you can." I was starting to get upset with him. "It was four o' clock."_

_"Wi- Well I'm here now, we can rehearse all night." Was he really smiling. "We can't. I have a meeting. I'm tired of always doing things on Austin time. If you won't respect my time. How can we be partners?"_

_"I'm sorry, Allly."_

_"How can we be more than friends as well." When I said that he looked upset._

_"All-" I'm not in the mood to hear this.  
"I gotta go." I turned to Trish. "Come on Trish." She stood up and I grabbed her scarf. "Austin. I'm so disappointe-in-an and now I'm leaving." I pulled her out of store with me._

Catching him stealing the guitar was no good feeling either. Watching his face on the moniter made me want to run, cry, and kick the TV all at the same time. Trish was too busy thinking about all the prizes.

_"Austin", Trish said when we saw his head poke out of the hoodie and look around the store. "No way." Trish walked away but I had to keep watching. Austin left and she was sleeping right on the piano. Really? "Trrrrriiiiisssssshhhhhhhh!"_

_"I'm telling you! It's the blanket." I turned to her to roll my eyes at her. She could have caught Austin. "Seriously, it's like sleeping on a cloud." We were quiet for a few minuties. "Austin's a mall theif. We have to turn him in." I can't do that to my boyfriend. I put the keyboard down. "There must be some kind of explaination. Austin may be late a lot, but he doesn't steal. He's my boyfriend. He would never do this."_

_"The crime is on tape", she said moving her hand towards the screen._

_"Well. There's two crimes. His stealing and your dancing."_

I told her I wanted to give him another chance but thinking things over makes me think he's guilty. As his mom let me in I swore I heard a guitar from inside his room. So I banged on his door from anger but I sounded pretty cheerful. "Austin it's Ally."

"One second!" He sounded pretty nervous. I really hope I'm right and he's innocent. When he opened the door, Dez ran out screaming like a girl. He tried to greet me with a kiss but I turned my head showing him I was still a little upset. "What's up, babe?"

"Nothing." I looked behind the door to see if it was there. Maybe he was hiding it from me. I walked over to his dresser. "Just wanted to talk." I opened one of the conpartments but nothing was in it. I closed it when he turned around. "Are you still mad about me being late?"

"Why? Is there something else I should be mad at you about?"

"Noooooooo. Just the late thing." I could tell when he was lying.

"You got a lot of nice new insturments in here." I turned to him. "Got any knew ones, lately."

"Nooooooooo." Then he looked a little bit convincing. I swore I saw something under his bed but when I pulled back the sheets nothing was there. He got mad I messed up his bed. The only place I haven't checked was his closet. He saw me look at it. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" He started to walk backwards towards his closet. I followed. "Like some big secret!?" When I said that he slammed himself against his closet. "My middle name's Monica." Did he really just say that. "What?" He nearly pushed me out of his room, kissing me on the mouth really fast.

The rest of the day was pretty long. But long story short. Austin really l-l-l cares about me and got the guitar signed. So that means he didn't steal it. He caught the theif, who was a delivery guy that never got any tips. He was my hero, and yes we had our first make out session that night. It was so romantic. Of course it's only been three months and I didn't let him tongue kiss me though. And of course Trish was greedy with the rewards and I made her return them the next day. Austin is such a good boyfriend, even if he is sometimes tardy.

myTAB & My Pet- Austin's POV

Today was such a long day and no one could believe what I had been through. When Ally brings her pet cockatiel Owen to keep everyone company in line while we were waiting to get the new myTAB, I accidentally opened the cage setting him free. Ally was going to kill us! So we had to get him back. The entire day we were trying to stay in line, catch Owen, and not let Ally find out he was gone all at the same time. It was so crazy! But when we got him in the cage, using his favorite snack popcorn Ally never saw! But who knew that the bird could really talk! He revealed everything! That I let him out of the cage, Trish and Dez knew about it, and Dez touched her song book. Surprised and nervous we all ran off to whatever store Trish worked at that day. Guess I'm not getting to second base with Ally this week, which has been really hard to do!

Filmmaking & Fear Breaking- Ally's POV

Austin and I had gotten lunch together after we learned that Dez was making his own short movie and Austin was going to be the star. Dez wanted me to be in it but I couldn't because of my stage fright. It was just too much pressure to handal. We got some drinks and Austin was reading over his script when he brung up the subject. "I still don't understand why you can't be in Dez's movie. I know you have stage fright but...it's not like there's an audience. Just Dez and some actors."

"It doesn't matter, I still have to preform in front of people. I don't like that kind of pressure."

"But you have the most grusome** (A/N: Let me know if I spelled that wrong?)** death in the movie. The crab rips you in half and then your head gets to watch him eat your legs." Some things all boys just love. Gross stuff and action. I put my most happy face on and said, "No way! That changes everything!"  
"Really!?" Someone doesn't get sarcasm. "No." We walked up to Dez. "So how's the audtions going?" Austin asked Dez as he stood up. "Great! There's only one more role to cast." Then Nelson got something wrong again and did his normal fiasco. He came in with something wrong dressed as an elf. "Aww, nards!" And something was really hard to do. He was still too cute. Then I told him I would help with props by admiting that I had no social life, exscept for Austin and I's personal life.

Austin's POV

So Ally wasn't going to be in the movie. Bummer because I was really hoping to see her in a bikni. Ally went over to hang out with Trish while I talked to Dez about the movie. "So what are you going to do about Ally's part", I asked.

"I re-wrote it. Now you just pull the girl out of the girl out of the water and give her mouth to mouth." Ut-oh. How's Ally gonna feel about that? I just nodded my head. "It's between those two actresses." He pointed to a granny and a hot blonde sitting at a table. "I'm leaning towards Brittney, but Mildred's got some good acting shots." I didn't want to kiss a grandma. "Pick Britney! Pick Brit-" Then Ally and Trish walked over. "I was just easedropping and Trish do your thing." Then Trish grabbed Dez by the shirt making him drop the script. "If Austin's mouth touches another girl's that is not Ally, then your lips are getting ripped off."  
"Oh, look. It turns out Austin you're not giving the girl mouth to mouth. You just pump her until she's alive." Trish let Dez go, smiled, and walked away. I turned to Ally smiling. "Did my girl get jealous...?"

"Maybe." Then she walked away doing that thing with her hips that made me want to stare at her ass. Why does she do this to me?

Ally's POV

Austin for some reason didn't want to do the movie because he had to put a girl under an umbrella. I had to make sure he was ok. I found him in the practice room playing the guitar. " did you run off like that? It almost seemed like you were afraid to go under the beach umbrella."

"That's ridiculous. I mean, who's afraid of umbrellas", he said putting the guitar on the stand.

"I know. That would be weird, right?" He looked offended. Maybe he was. "It's not weird", he said standing up. Wow. "No way, you're afraid of umbrellas." What happened there?

"I know you are, but what am I." Was he really playing this game with me? "You're afraid of umbrellas."

"Ok, I'm afriad of umbrellas. Go ahead laugh." He sat down all sad. Awww, Austin. "I know you think it's silly."

I sat on his lap. "Wwwwhaaaaaaatttttt. I'm not going to laugh at you."

"You don't know how tough it is. Umbrellas are everywhere. Patio umbrellas, rain umbrellas, and tiny umbrellas they put in fruit drinks."

"Oh, you mean like this." I grabbed the smoothie Trish was drinking earlier and he yelped like a girl. I wanted to laugh then, but I know how he feels. I wouldn't like it if he laughed at me when I told him I had stage fright. I covered the little umbrella with my hands. "Oh. Uh. Sorry. Um." I put it down. Why are you afraid of them anyway. "Can you keep a secret?"

He told me the story of how he got his stage fright. It was when he was a kid and an umbrella ripped his pants off in front of his whole class. They were all laughing at him. Ever since then he never wanted anything bad to happen with umbrellas. The worst part was is that Dez doesn't even know and he didn't help Austin, by giving him his pants. He was recording it like the director he was. Poor, Austin. "Well now I know why your scared of umbrellas."

"I've never told anyone that story before." He told me that Dez doesn't even know. Awww. He trust me so much. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I fixed his hair the way I liked it and kissed him on the check. Then Dez interupted us and then Trish also came in, when are we ever going to have a private moment that last more than a few minuties.

Later that day I tried to help him with his fear. So I was dressed up as a cheerleader with two other girls who actually were cheerleaders. I had a pancake platter and a shofer as well. He called me because I told him to meet me at the food court. "Hey, Ally. I'm here. What am I going to do Ally? Dez is counting on me."

"I've got a plan. Your afraid of umbrellas because you connect them with a bad memory. To overcome that fear, you have to connect umbreallas with a good memory." I jumped out from behind the cell phone accessory cart, for some reason Dallas doesn't work there anymore. Which is good. I heard he helps out at the library now. Austin smiled when he saw my cheerleading outfit. I waved my pom-poms. "Now we're going to eat pancakes over there." When he saw where we were sitting with the other cheerleaders, under the umbrella, he didn't want to go. I had to push him over there. He kept looking back at me. "Your doing great." He sat down and the cheerleaders smiled and scooted their chairs closer to him put I put my chair right in between the girls and Austin. He kept looking up at the umbrella. "There you go see." He greeted the guy. I held his hand. He looked at me. The girls and I waved our pom-poms. He smelled the pancakes. "I think this is gonna work." I felt a gust of wind and heard some lightening. We all looked around. "Ut oh. Looks like it's gonna rain." Wind blew like crazy and an umbrella knocked over the table. We all got up and ran for cover but Austin just stood there. "I thought this was suppost to be a good memory." Austin started to run because an umbrella blew towards him. "Austin!"

"It's chasing me!" Poor Austin. He started to scream. He was still trying to get away from it. It pinned him up against a wall. I ran up to him. "Uhhh, Ally. I think I'm still afraid of umbrellas." I tried to calm him down. "At least you still have your pants on this time." He turned away from the umbrella, revealing his boxers and the pants were stuck to the umbrella. When he saw he put a blue tray in front of himself. I stood in front of him making sure those cheerleaders couldn't see. The girls started laughing. I threw my pom-poms at them and Austin and I backed away. "Don't look at me, Ally."

"Sorry. But it's a nice green."  
"Ally!"

Austin POV

The rest of the day went better than I exscpected. Ally helped me with my fear. I found out how she got her stage fright, finshed Dez's movie, and we got to second base! While we were in my room that night hanging out we started making out! Oh yeah! We were happy that I got over my fear. So she just sat on my bed and kissed me and it got pretty heated. I had to think of kissing that old lady Brittney to cool myself down. Then Ally put my arms around her and she let me touch her boob! It was a miracle! Ally let me touch her! Ally let me touch her! Today was a good day. But really it was only for one moment because I touched it and tried to touch the other but she moved. Well it's cool! At least I knew she wanted me to! I'm feeling so good. I picked up my cell to call her.

Diners & Daters- Ally's POV

We were all eating at the Melody diner because Trish said she wanted us to meet us there, but she was taking way too long. "Where's Trish? How long does it take to walk across the mall", Austin said.

"I'm starving. What waitress takes twenty minuties to get to a table", Dez added.

"Guess who got a job at the Melody diner", Trish asked as she came up to us.

"That kind of waitress", I said in an "oh i get it" voice. We all nodded. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I thought you had to sing to the customers, here?" Austin why even ask. It's Trish we're talking about here. "Yeah. We're suppost to. But the manager's not looking. So, who cares?"

"Wait. Mindy's your manager?" I asked that as I put the menu down. I saw her slam someone's menu to the ground. Dez got really scared.

"She's the worst. She's always looking over my shoulder, bossing me around. She drives me nuts...are in the brownies, so save them for desert." She sang the last part because Mindy was creeping behind her. "Hope you're giving this table your best service cuz' its got my favorite custommmmmmmeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr rr." She went over to Dez. He tried to get her away from him, but she threathened him and he made us laugh. Then Trish came back over. "So can I take your order now?"

"Hey, Trish who's that waitress?" Austin said that and I turned around. I was a very pretty girl. Blonde. Possibly taller than me. "That Cassidy, she's our best singer here." I kept quiet because why would Austin want to know who she was when I'm sitting right here. "Hey Cassidy. Come over here and tell them the specials." She started singing and i ignored what she said. Crap. She sounded really good. I know she didn't sound better than me. "I'll have the crop salad." Why did Austin say that. He looked way too excited. "You have a great voice. I sing too. I'm Austin Moon."

Then Dez had to just make him sound wantable, "He's an internet sensation. He's kind of a big deal."

"This is his friend, Dez. He's not a big deal", Trish said. Couldn't she see that Austin was flirting? Open your eyes woman! I had to say something! "I'm Ally. I don't know what my deal is."

"Well. It's great to meet you, Ally. Big deal, not a big deal." She walked away. Without me telling her that Austin belings to me...

"I should ask her to hang out...with us." Austin sound confident. What the fuck? I had to stop him. "Let's order first. You'll sound better on a full stomach." Dez ordered the chips and salsa, when Trish didn't want him to because they all had to dance. When we were finished eating Dez said let's leave. Yea! Now Austin won't have a chance to flirt with that...that...talented girl...I'm really bad at insults...Too bad Mindy pulled him back down. Then Austin..."I'm going to go talk to her now." Shit. "Wait!" I pretended to fix his hair and everything until he grabbed my hands and stopped me. He was sitting on the piano and then he grabbed some ketchup. What was he doing? She said no and walked away. Cool. I walked over and was like too bad, but I was dancing inside.

Austin's POV

All day Ally has been acting weird. Ever since we left the diner she hasn't touched me. Not a kiss, not an arm hold, NOTHING! Did I do something wrong? Ally had been whispering to Trish about stuff and I even found her in the Melody diner talking to Cassidy and Cassidy had a weird look on her face. Maybe that's the reason she's upset with me. Just like it says in that song, I don't speak girl. Should I talk to her about it. Just because I think Cassidy's attractive, doesn't mean I don't lo-like Ally. I like Ally way more than a friend. Maybe I should tell her.

I walked into the Sonic Boom and Ally was behind the counter writing in her song book. She wasn't paying attension to me. Then Cassidy walked in. "Hey Austin."  
"Cassidy, hi." Ally looked up from her book with a blank look on her face. "Your friend Dez told me you might be here. Oh, hi Ally. Thanks for giving me a heads Ally." Ally? "What are you talking about Cassidy", Ally asked.

"All and all, thanks Ally." What did they talk about? "I didn't. Wait. Cassidy go on. I'd like to hear this", Ally looked at me when she said that.

"Austin. I will go out with you. Only if you work at Melody's diner." Then she kissed my check. Shit. She skipped out Sonic Boom. Ally had a tear come down her face. She ripped something out of her book, crimpled it up, and then threw it at me. "Ally, wait." She ran into the practice room. I open up the paper and it had:

_██_A_ L_L _Y_██

_██_N_██

_██_A_U_S_T_I_N_██

_██_4_██

_██_ E_V_E_R_██

I ran after her but she wouldn't open the door. I didn't want to hurt her hand or break the door so I just talked through it. "Cassidy doesn't mean anything to me."  
"That's why you wanted to hang out with her I guess!"

"I never asked her out I don't know why Dez said what he said to Cassidy."

"Yeah, right! How do I not know that you asked her out!"d  
"Ally! I want you, not Cassidy! I will prove it! I won't work at the Melody Diner."

"Oh that makes me feel better!"  
"The only reason I ever thought she was attractive is because she reminds me of you!" Ally didn't say anything and was quiet for a while. "How do you really feel about me?"

"Well your um...Perfeat, but not too perfeat. You make me so happy, like...Pancakes! When I touch you I feel like I'm on a rollarcoaster. Like I want throw up. But sometimes it feels good. And my hearts like, wow." She was quiet again. Then she opened the door. I tried to kiss her but put her hand up. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Yes! We should just forget about this whole thing."

"I agree. We should have just remained friends."

"Ally."  
"It wouldn't have worked anyways. Like you said. We're just too different."  
"Ally. No. I would have not been able to continue being your partner without us being more than friends. You make my heart. Go like a million miles a minutie."

"Austin. I like you two, but we're just confused. We're forsing the relationship. I know you want to date other girls."

"I don't." Austin you know what you want to say. So say it. "I love you." She froze. "I-I-I. I love you two Austin. We kissed soft at first and then rough. I held her in my arms. And after we kissed, we huged each other a stood like that for a long time.

**Austin wrote a song for Ally without her help that day. Ally lost her virginity to him after promising not to go to New York for a school two weeks later. They are still in love, today.**

**So did you guys like that? I know it warmed my heart to finally finish this. I hope you guys liked my first Auslly story! Leave a review!**


End file.
